


stardust

by InkCaviness



Series: kyouhaba week [5]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Fluff, M/M, mentioned iwaoi - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-17
Updated: 2015-09-17
Packaged: 2018-04-21 06:53:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4819427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InkCaviness/pseuds/InkCaviness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shigeru first meets Kyoutani during their Herbology class and he watches in fascination as the Hufflepuff with the permanent scowl and broad shoulders carefully handles delicate plants.</p>
            </blockquote>





	stardust

**Author's Note:**

> day 5 for [kyouhaba week](http://inkcaviness.tumblr.com/post/128979362208/kyouhabaweek-kyouhaba-week-september-13th-to), the prompt was crossover!!

In his first years Shigeru walks up to the sorting head with trembling knees and his head held high they way his mother always taught him to. _Don’t show them you’re scared_ , she used to say, people are like wolves, _if you show your fear they’ll rip you apart._ And so he keeps his face schooled into a neutral expression, his back straight, and his eyes looking straight ahead. He’s been practicing this in front of a mirror often enough to know that his face doesn’t betray any of his nervousness but that doesn’t stop his heart from racing in his chest as if it’s gonna jump up his throat at any moment.

 

Carefully he sits down on the stool and closes his eyes when the sorting hat is placed on his head.

 

 _Oh this one is interesting_ , a voice whispers into his ear and Shigeru presses his lips together in a thin line.

 

_You’re brave if you have to, and you’ll stand up for the people that gained your respect, wouldn’t you? But there’s something else there, something that makes you perfect for_

“Slytherin!”

 

The hat yells the last word out loud, the bodiless voice echoing through the hall, and Shigeru breathes out a sigh of relief. His legs have stopped trembling as he walks towards the cheering Slytherin table and finds a seat next to a second year with brown hair that flows in soft waves. The boy turns to Shigeru with a grin and a dangerous glint in his eyes.

 

“Welcome to Slytherin.”

 

-

 

Shigeru first meets Kyoutani during their Herbology class and he watches in fascination as the Hufflepuff with the permanent scowl and broad shoulders carefully handles delicate plants. He’s intrigued by the way the boy’s fingers move, slowly and with utmost concentration on his task.

 

The next time he sees Kyoutani is when they, literally, run into each other in the hallway. Shigeru is sent sprawling to the ground, all his books and parchment spilling out of his bag. Hastily he tries to collect all his belongings, he’s already running late to his next class, and when he has finally stuffed all the loose paper back into his bag he looks up to find Kyoutani standing over him. He’s holding out a stack of Shigeru’s books to him and there’s an angry red bruise spreading over his cheek, his eye gone black and swollen shut. Shigeru takes the books and before he can say anything Kyoutani’s already turning around and hurrying down the hallway.

 

-

 

In their third year they play Quidditch against each other, Kyoutani a beater with a swing that makes even the older players go pale and Shigeru a chaser with shaking hands and a death glare. It’s his first real game and the only reason why he’s even playing is because one of their regulars got himself detention. Slytherin wins, mostly thanks to their fourth year chaser who zooms across the field like a bullet and throws the ball with terrifying control.

 

Shigeru feels dizzy when he gets off the broom and even though he’s soon caught in a group hug, the euphoria of the victory sweeping him off his feet, his eyes still trail after Kyoutani who holds his broom like weapon, his face twisted in a bitter scowl as he marches off the field. Someone claps Shigeru on the shoulder and he turns to find Oikawa standing next to him, a knowing smile on his face that only widens when Shigeru rolls his eyes.

 

-

 

He still doesn’t quite know how exactly he managed to lose sight of Watari, one moment they were standing next to each other at Honeydukes and the next he was alone. The wind is biting cold even through his robes and he hurries to get to The Three Broomsticks but there’s thin layer of ice on the street and suddenly he slips, the world titling in front of his eyes. Before he can hit the ground hands grab him by the shoulders and keep him upright. Kyoutani waits until Shigeru has regained his balance before pulling his hands away and stepping back.

 

“Wait,” Shigeru calls out before Kyoutani can disappear again, “thank you.”

 

Kyoutani blinks at him in surprise.

 

“Of course.”

 

He looks like he wants to leave and Shigeru can feel his cheeks heat up, they should just continue on their own ways, but before the reasonable part of his brain can take over again the words are already out in the air.

 

“Do you want to go to The Three Broomsticks with me?”

 

-

 

It’s an unusual friendship, even Shigeru knows that, he can hear the whispers behind their backs, but he’s grown to be fond of Kyoutani, of the way he seems distant at first but once someone’s gained his respect he’ll defend them in any situation, he’s grown fond of Kyoutani’s soft smiles and quiet laughs. _A little too fond maybe_ , a voice in the back of his head whispers but by now he’s gotten good at ignoring it. So what if he wants know what Kyoutani’s fingers would feel like in his hair and their lips pressed together. His feelings aren’t reciprocated anyway and he’s okay with that, he’s come to accept it and being close to Kyoutani is enough even though something in his chest hurts every time their hands brush.

 

-

 

 “You should tell him.”

 

Shigeru kind of wants to smack Oikawa. He would never do that of course, but the thought is there. He can’t just _tell him_ , there’s no way he ever could.

 

“You know I can’t,” he says and leans back in his chair.

 

Oikawa sighs in exasperation and throws his head back in a dramatic gesture.

 

“I can’t believe I’ve been watching you make puppy eyes at him since first year now.”

 

Shigeru’s eyes snap open at that.

 

“I do not-“

 

“Oh yes you do, believe me, even Iwa-chan noticed. It’s sad, really, there’s no way he doesn’t return your feelings.

 

“Why would anyone even like me,” Shigeru says rolling his eyes.

 

“Are you actually serious right now,” Oikawa is actually gaping at him in shock now, “have you looked in a mirror lately? You’re so adorable, you even rival Suga!”

 

Leaning forward with his elbows on the table Shigeru buries his face in his hands with a sigh.

 

“Please just drop it, there’s no way he likes me back.”

 

-

 

Shigeru pulls his robes tighter around his body as he climbs up the stairs to the astronomy tower. The late autumn wind stings on his skin like pinpricks but he continues on and finally reaches the top and the vast expanse of stars stretches out over his head. Against the pale moonlight he can make out another person who’s already sitting out here, the unusual hair unmistakably familiar.

 

 

Taking a deep breath to steel himself Shigeru steps forward and sits down next to Kyoutani. They don’t talk, just silently sit next to each other and watch the stars. Shigeru keeps turning over the words that lie on his tongue, he should just say them, should just get them out now, but he doesn’t really know how. His fingers are slowly going numb when he finally gathers up the courage to glance over at Kyoutani and he finds the other boy staring at him, the light of the stars reflecting in his eyes like sparkles.

 

“I have to tell-“

 

Kyoutani cuts him off before he can finish his sentence.

 

“I like you.”

 

For a moment Shigeru doesn’t think he heard right, his head is spinning and he’s pretty sure that his jaw is hanging open.

 

“What?”

 

“I like you,” there’s an adorably embarrassed undertone in Kyoutani’s voice, “In the date way.”

 

“Oh.”

 

Shigeru is a little speechless. Out of all the ways that he imagined this scenario to go, this is the one thing he didn’t anticipate.

 

“I…I like you too,” he replies and then before he can stop himself he blurts out, “Can I kiss you?”

 

Kyoutani doesn’t waste a second to answer.

 

“Please do.”

 

If he wasn’t blushing before then he definitely is now and Shigeru is glad that the darkness hides his red face when he slowly leans in and presses their lips together. One of Kyoutani’s hands reaches up to cup the back of his neck and then tangle in his hair. Their lips move softly against each other and Shigeru feels breathless when they pull away and stay with their foreheads pressed together.

 

“Let’s do that again.”

**Author's Note:**

> come yell at me on [tumblr](http://inkcaviness.tumblr.com) please


End file.
